I Already Knew
by Little-Retard
Summary: Ian's been acting weird lately. What's wrong with him? Ianthony Ian/Anthony Fluff/Angst


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh. *Sobs***

**Summary: Ian's been acting strange lately. What could be the problem?**

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of today's "Mail time with Smosh"! See you next, Thursday!" Ian screamed, a goofy grin lighting up his sky blue eyes, Anthony lying faux- dead on the floor.<p>

With a girly giggle, Anthony clicked off the expensive black camera used to film their antics. Rolling onto his side, he sat up, taking the hand extended to him to stand up.

"That was fun," Anthony said happily, munching on a piece of dark chocolate. Ian rolled his eyes, "Dude, that could be poisoned."

Then, spontaneously, Anthony's eyes widened, and he clutched his throat, falling to his knees on the red carpet. Ian jumped in shock, and fell to his knees beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Anthony smiled, his straight white teeth brightening his chocolate-like brown irises. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

Ian glared at Anthony, crossing his arms and turning away, not letting Anthony see the blood rush up to his face in embarrassment. Anthony really was such an ass… But he was his ass.

Pouting, Anthony poked Ian in the arm. Anthony's big brown eyes stared up at Ian, innocently attempting to coerce him to tell all his problems without a single word.

Ian had been acting really oddly lately. They were best friends; they told each other everything. Yet, it seemed that lately Ian had been hiding quite a lot from Anthony, and Anthony was determined to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

After all, he didn't love his best friend for nothing.

Yes, Anthony loved his best friend. Taboo? Somewhat. To be honest, Anthony didn't really care. He never followed the rules anyway, and as much as he denied being gay, he honestly did love his best friend. That was probably the main reason he never had a girlfriend. So, in turn, he wanted to help his friend as much as he could, even if his friend didn't like him in the same way.

"Ian? You okay?" Anthony murmured softly, pushing brown hair out of his friend's eyes. Ian stiffened and closed his eyes, pursing his lips. Anthony stared at his taller friend with worried brown eyes.

"Ian?" Anthony whispered, pressing his smaller body against the front of his best friend's. "Ian, if something is wrong you can tell me. If I did something, please tell me. Don't lock up like this. Please, Ian."

Ian's self-restraint was about to snap; his fists were tightly squeezing themselves, begging to reach out and steal the man in front of him. He couldn't tell Anthony. He just couldn't.

Anthony would think he was disgusting. He would think he was a total freak. He had to control himself or else he might just take Anthony on the pale blue wall behind him right now, fucking Anthony so hard that he cried out so much his voice broke… _**No!**_

He can't think like that! Anthony would murder him if he knew he thought like that! He didn't want to lose whatever friendship they had now. He wanted… He at least wanted something.

Anthony's eyes flickered over Ian's tan face, his eyes smoothing over Ian's rigid figure as Ian thought about the bond they had. Anthony pursed his lips, lips turning a very pale pink as he did it.

A single teardrop dripped down Anthony's face, but that lone teardrop was a waterfall. Pain reflected through Anthony's eyes, his body slumped as he gave up.

"Okay," Anthony murmured, his eyes averting. "Okay."

His hand swiped away the tear before it was ever noticed, and he turned, walking out of the living room, picking up the video camera on the way out.

At the threshold, he hesitated, looking back at the frigid man still frozen in the one spot. He turned his head, brown eyes smacking the floor, tears falling. With a silent goodbye, Anthony disappeared from the room to his bedroom, the door shutting behind him softly.

Sorrow filled blue eyes followed him silently.

* * *

><p>Setting the camera down on his dresser, he picked up a photo of Ian and him, and stared at it. He began to wonder what happened to them. Would Smosh be lost because of this?<p>

A thought flew through his head, one he never wanted to think about.

Would they lose their friendship through this pain and confusion?

It wasn't a definite "no". He couldn't say that this wasn't affecting them both, that this whole fiasco wasn't changing them to a point where they may grow apart and may lose themselves in the process.

Tears dripped down his face, and he hugged the picture to his chest. It was from the food battle. He smiled sadly at the memory, and more tears flooded as he realized that this might be the end.

With a slam, Anthony's door busted open, and Anthony turned shocked eyes and a tear stained face towards a determined Ian. The picture fell out of his hands in shock.

Before it shattered, Anthony seemed to regain his senses, catching it with one hand, and propping it up on his dresser.

Silence fell upon the small room as they stared at each other, no words were spoken. Determined blue irises met depressed caramel.

In two long strides, Ian pressed one hand into the small of Anthony's back, one arm on the back of Anthony's head, and pressed their bodies together, lips meeting in a passionate embrace.

Sparks flew as Anthony lifted his arms to wrap around Ian's neck. Anthony was slightly bent backward, Ian's tongue dancing in Anthony's mouth, smiles exchanged into the kiss.

Ian pulled back slowly. He stared longingly into Anthony's eyes, smiling lovingly.

"I love you, Ian."

"I'm so sorry, Anthony," He whispered, wiping any remnants of sadness, tears fading into skin, his smile growing wider from Anthony's words.

"It's okay."

"I love you so much, Anthony," Ian whispered as he held Anthony close to him, pressing kisses into his messy, unevenly cut hair. "I really do."

Closing his brown eyes, Anthony smiled softly, hearing the words he had waited to hear for years.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ Review please!<strong>


End file.
